Princess Power
by FashionLuver98
Summary: This is Jake's POV of the episode and i hope you enjoy, coming soon is Izzy and Cubby's povs.
1. Jake's POV

Me: Hey guys I'm home today because of jet lag. So here is the long awaited Episode fic Princess Power.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP if I did there would be more Jizzy!

Today we meaning Cubby and me, decided to surprise Izzy.

Izzy: Jake, Cubby, what's the big news already?

Jake: well you've heard of the princess treasure Poem right?

Izzy: it's one of my favorites. I've always wondered what the treasure in the poem really is.

Cubby: The only way to know for sure is to find the princess treasure.

Jake: according to the poem only three princesses have the power to find the treasure.

*saracastic* Oh just wonderful!

Cubby: hate to crumble your crackers guys none of us are princesses.

We know!

Cubby: no but they are!

We invited the Pirate Princess and the Princess of sky bird island today.

Pirate princess : thanks for inviting us to the treasure hunt today. But first we need a third princess for our crew.

Izzy: Who's that?

She's so cute when she's oblivious.

Pirate princess: Honorary princess Izzy! And as a princess you can lead the way for the princess treasure.

Izzy: Yay hey in a royal yes way!

I took the chance to flirt with her.(Me: He really did. Did anyone see his face when he spoke to her? He was flirting with her!)

Jake: Where to first Princess Izzy?

Izzy: listen to me you princesses three the tiara tunnel is the first place to go through majesty mountains you will move fast not slow then the Royal runes you will find the key that will open the greatest treasure you ever did see.

Both: The princess treasure!

Izzy: Mateys lets go find the princess treasure!

Later:

When we got to to the tunnel we saw an ogre. She looks nice.

Ogre: Hello.

Skully: she's not like any princess I had ever seen.

Pirate princess:Skully, The true beauty of a princess lies within her heart and lets her find beauty in everything she sees.

Good advice.

Ogre: Ogre princess welcome you.

Izzy: Why thank you.

Izzy please stop before I do something I'll regret.

Ogre princess: Ogre princess always rewards manners.

Pirate princess: Thank you Ogre Princess!

Later:

Izzy: Let's see the poem says the tiara tunnel is the first place to go through majesty mountains you move fast not slow

Cubby:looks like we go down this trail.

Skully: crackers it looks like a Royal thrill ride!

Later:

Cubby: Yo Ho lets go rolley coastin'.

That's my line!

Cubby: Now that's what I call Princess Power!(Me: Seriously Disney did you seriously name the episode princess power just to make that pun seriously?)

Woah...

Jake: this must be the royal runes.

Izzy: this is where were supposed to find the key that will open the greatest treasure.

Skully: and I see treasure Dead ahead.

Pirate princess: rotten rainbows! It's locked and we don't have a key to open it!

Cubby: is there anything in the poem that can tell us what to do?

Izzy: well there aren't anymore words just some musical notes. I don't know what it means but... Maybe we can figure this out together. A true princess always works with her friends.

They started singing they felt like singing was the key.

All: i'm a princess what is that word and what does it mean the princesses so many so many things she's more than a crown or a fancy full dress she knows what it takes to be a princess the princess is brave and patient and kind no she's not perfect but she always tries to help those in need to stand up for what's right she knows that beauty comes from inside princess princess princess power princess power we got friendship and that's the key princess power of working together in harmony.

Wow. Izzy's never Sung like that before I'm more stunned then I've ever been when she sings.

Jake: The princess treasure is charm bracelets.

Later:

Skully: I can't believe the princess treasure was really for real.

Princess of bird island: and we couldn't of done it without honorary princess Izzy.

Me: Ok that's it for today this took awhile this was also a short episode anyone else notice that? Anyway see ya'll tomorrow.


	2. Izzy's POV

Me: Hey guys here's Izzy's POV of the episode. So i was wondering, Should i do a Sofia the first fic? If so they are not going to be romance stories, they will be family, like Daddy/daughter, Mommy/Daughter, Sister/sister, sister/Brother bonding time with Sofia. Anyway let me know if you want it and i hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP.

Today Cubby and Jake decided to surprise Me. Im so excited!

Izzy: Jake, Cubby, what's the big news already?

Jake: well you've heard of the princess treasure Poem right?

Izzy: it's one of my favorites. I've always wondered what the treasure in the poem really is.

What are they getting at?

Cubby: The only way to know for sure is to find the princess treasure.

Jake: according to the poem only three princesses have the power to find the treasure.

Skully: hate to crumble your crackers guys none of us are princesses.

Cubby: no but they are!

They invited the Pirate Princess and the Princess of sky bird island?! Oh my gosh thank you Jakey!

Pirate princess : thanks for inviting us to the treasure hunt today. But first we need a third princess for our crew.

Izzy: Who's that?

Pirate princess: Honorary princess Izzy! And as a princess you can lead the way for the princess treasure.

Really?! Yay me! (Me: I know i know, London Tipton reference)

Izzy: Yay hey in a royal yes way!

Jake: Where to first Princess Izzy?

Wait did Jake just hit on me?! He really does love me!(Me:*rolls eyes*)

Izzy: listen to me you princesses three the tiara tunnel is the first place to go through majesty mountains you will move fast not slow then the Royal runes you will find the key that will open the greatest treasure you ever did see.

Both: The princess treasure!

Izzy: Mateys lets go find the princess treasure!

Later:

When we got to to the tunnel we saw an ogre. She looks nice.

Ogre: Hello.

Skully: she's not like any princess I had ever seen.

Pirate princess:Skully, The true beauty of a princess lies within her heart and lets her find beauty in everything she sees

Ogre: Ogre princess welcome you.

Izzy: Why thank you.

Jake:*in thoughts*Izzy please stop before I do something I'll regret.

Jake what does that mean? (Me: oh my gosh you're kidding me right?! It means he could pin you to the ground and keep you there don't make me explain it! Yes she and Jake can read each others minds)

Ogre princess: Ogre princess always rewards manners.

Pirate princess: Thank you Ogre Princess!

Later:

Izzy: Let's see the poem says the tiara tunnel is the first place to go through majesty mountains you move fast not slow

Cubby:looks like we go down this trail.

Skully: crackers it looks like a Royal thrill ride!

He's right!

Later:

Cubby: Yo Ho lets go rolley coastin'.

That's Jake's line! Nobody steals Jakey's line and gets away with it!

Cubby: Now that's what I call Princess Power!(Me: I still ask, Really?!)

Woah...

Jake: this must be the royal runes.

Izzy: this is where were supposed to find the key that will open the greatest treasure.

Skully: and I see treasure Dead ahead.

Pirate princess: rotten rainbows! It's locked and we don't have a key to open it!

Cubby: is there anything in the poem that can tell us what to do?

Izzy: well there aren't anymore words just some musical notes. I don't know what it means but... Maybe we can figure this out together. A true princess always works with her friends.

All: *singing*i'm a princess what is that word and what does it mean the princesses so many so many things she's more than a crown or a fancy full dress she knows what it takes to be a princess the princess is brave and patient and kind no she's not perfect but she always tries to help those in need to stand up for what's right she knows that beauty comes from inside princess princess princess power princess power we got friendship and that's the key princess power of working together in harmony.

it worked! Yay us!

Jake: The princess treasure is charm bracelets.

Later:

Skully: I can't believe the princess treasure was really for real.

Of course its real you goof!

Princess of bird island: and we couldn't of done it without honorary princess Izzy.

Aww thanks.

Me: Alright I'll see ya'll tomorrow and remember to tell me if i should do Sofia the first fics.


	3. Cubby's POV

Me: Hey guys! Today I decided I'm going to upload TWO fics today. Yes i said TWO. Anyway in this chapter at the end is dedicated to SeddiexAsully, her birthday was on Sunday so I'm just giving her a little present. I hope ya'll enjoy.

To Victoria: I only do Art club, i like it but i don't like how long it lasts. Also I forgot to answer your question about headaches. The answer is i take headache medicine and then i go to sleep.

Disclaimer: No own so don't sue!

Today we meaning Jake and me, decided to surprise Izzy.

Izzy: Jake, Cubby, what's the big news already?

Jake: well you've heard of the princess treasure Poem right?

Izzy: it's one of my favorites. I've always wondered what the treasure in the poem really is.

Cubby: The only way to know for sure is to find the princess treasure.

Jake: according to the poem only three princesses have the power to find the treasure.

You're kidding right?

Skully: hate to crumble your crackers guys none of us are princesses.

We know!

Cubby: no but they are!

We invited the Pirate Princess and the Princess of sky bird island today.

Pirate princess : thanks for inviting us to the treasure hunt today. But first we need a third princess for our crew.

Izzy: Who's that?

No wonder Izzy hasn't figured out Jake's feelings for her, she's oblivious!

Pirate princess: Honorary princess Izzy! And as a princess you can lead the way for the princess treasure.

Izzy: Yay hey in a royal yes way!

Jake took the chance to flirt with her. Well someone got a boast.

Jake: Where to first Princess Izzy?

Izzy: listen to me you princesses three the tiara tunnel is the first place to go through majesty mountains you will move fast not slow then the Royal runes you will find the key that will open the greatest treasure you ever did see.

Both: The princess treasure!

Izzy: Mateys lets go find the princess treasure!

Later:

When we got to to the tunnel we saw an ogre. She looks nice. But she is kinda scary at the same time.(Me: *rolls eyes*)

Ogre: Hello.

Skully: she's not like any princess I had ever seen.

Pirate princess:Skully, The true beauty of a princess lies within her heart and lets her find beauty in everything she sees.

Good advice.

Ogre: Ogre princess welcome you.

Izzy: Why thank you.

I could see Jake stiffen. That can only mean he's restraining himself from pinning her.

Ogre princess: Ogre princess always rewards manners.

Pirate princess: Thank you Ogre Princess!

Later:

Izzy: Let's see the poem says the tiara tunnel is the first place to go through majesty mountains you move fast not slow

Cubby:looks like we go down this trail.

I don't know how i know that.

Skully: crackers it looks like a Royal thrill ride!

Yes it does.

Later:

Cubby: Yo Ho lets go rolley coastin'.

Opps sorry Jake! I didn't mean to take your line!

Cubby: Now that's what I call Princess Power!

Woah... What is this place? Thank you Jake for telling us.

Jake: this must be the royal runes.

Izzy: this is where were supposed to find the key that will open the greatest treasure.

Skully: and I see treasure Dead ahead.

Pirate princess: rotten rainbows! It's locked and we don't have a key to open it!

Cubby: is there anything in the poem that can tell us what to do?

Izzy: well there aren't anymore words just some musical notes. I don't know what it means but... Maybe we can figure this out together. A true princess always works with her friends.

Why are they singing?

All: i'm a princess what is that word and what does it mean the princesses so many so many things she's more than a crown or a fancy full dress she knows what it takes to be a princess the princess is brave and patient and kind no she's not perfect but she always tries to help those in need to stand up for what's right she knows that beauty comes from inside princess princess princess power princess power we got friendship and that's the key princess power of working together in harmony.

Oh i get it. Singing is the key.

Jake: The princess treasure is charm bracelets.

Charm bracelets?! Thats dumb!(Me: Hey I happen to like charm bracelets!)

Later:

Skully: I can't believe the princess treasure was really for real.

I can't either.

Princess of bird island: and we couldn't of done it without honorary princess Izzy.

Me: Ok SeddiexAsully aka Jenny, your present is... A Jizzy Halloween sleepover fic! I know it's probably a boring present but it will be up tonight. So see ya'll later!


	4. Skully's POV

Me: IM NOT DEAD! Ok so i was sick last week, and only just got better. Also I still have Writers block. Which sucks. On Saturday i was at a kick off party, on Sunday i was really sick, and yesterday i had a bunch of chores. So you get this. Have fun.

To Jake: What do you mean by "what is wrong with you" aka me?

To Jenny: Writers block means you can't think of anything interesting for a story.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP if i did Jizzy would be together forever!

Today they meaning Cubby and Jake, decided to surprise Izzy. Why they want too remain a mystery.

Izzy: Jake, Cubby, what's the big news already?

Hehehe she has no idea...

Jake: well you've heard of the princess treasure Poem right?

Well don't give it away!

Izzy: it's one of my favorites. I've always wondered what the treasure in the poem really is.

Cubby: The only way to know for sure is to find the princess treasure.

Jake: according to the poem only three princesses have the power to find the treasure.

*saracastic* Oh just wonderful!

Cubby: hate to crumble your crackers guys none of us are princesses.

We know! Especially me!

Cubby: no but they are!

The Princess of Sky bird Island?! Jake what have you and Cubby done?! I like her a lot like Jake likes Izzy and Cubby like Stormy.

Pirate princess : thanks for inviting us to the treasure hunt today. But first we need a third princess for our crew.

Izzy: Who's that?

Pirate princess: Honorary princess Izzy! And as a princess you can lead the way for the princess treasure.

Izzy: Yay hey in a royal yes way!

Jake took the chance to flirt with her. Do you really have to do that now?

Jake: Where to first Princess Izzy?

Izzy: listen to me you princesses three the tiara tunnel is the first place to go through majesty mountains you will move fast not slow then the Royal runes you will find the key that will open the greatest treasure you ever did see.

Both: The princess treasure!

Izzy: Mateys lets go find the princess treasure!

Later:

When we got to to the tunnel we saw an ogre. I'm a little freaked out by her right now.

Ogre: Hello.

Skully: she's not like any princess I had ever seen.

Pirate princess:Skully, The true beauty of a princess lies within her heart and lets her find beauty in everything she sees.

Good advice. But it doesn't change my mind.

Ogre: Ogre princess welcome you.

Izzy: Why thank you.

Izzy please stop before Jake does something he'll regret. For those of you who are wondering what i mean, Cubby may have censored it but I'm just gonna be blunt and say BEFORE HE MAKES OUT WITH HER.

Ogre princess: Ogre princess always rewards manners.

Pirate princess: Thank you Ogre Princess!

Later:

Izzy: Let's see the poem says the tiara tunnel is the first place to go through majesty mountains you move fast not slow

Cubby:looks like we go down this trail.

Aw man thats high.

Skully: crackers it looks like a Royal thrill ride!

Later:

Cubby: Yo Ho lets go rolley coastin'.

That's Jake's line! He's gonna kill you Cubby!

Cubby: Now that's what I call Princess Power!

Woah...

Jake: this must be the royal runes.

Izzy: this is where were supposed to find the key that will open the greatest treasure.

Skully: and I see treasure Dead ahead.

Pirate princess: rotten rainbows! It's locked and we don't have a key to open it!

Cubby: is there anything in the poem that can tell us what to do?

Izzy: well there aren't anymore words just some musical notes. I don't know what it means but... Maybe we can figure this out together. A true princess always works with her friends.

They're singing...

All: i'm a princess what is that word and what does it mean the princesses so many so many things she's more than a crown or a fancy full dress she knows what it takes to be a princess the princess is brave and patient and kind no she's not perfect but she always tries to help those in need to stand up for what's right she knows that beauty comes from inside princess princess princess power princess power we got friendship and that's the key princess power of working together in harmony.

Jake: The princess treasure is charm bracelets.

Thats dumb.

Later:

Skully: I can't believe the princess treasure was really for real.

Princess of bird island: and we couldn't of done it without honorary princess Izzy.

Me: Ok thank you and see whenever. Hope you enjoyed. Bye.


End file.
